Clock setting
Clock setting is a way to force the MS version of Chip's Challenge to start the clock from the very top of the second, such that it ticks down on the sixth turn of play. Using clock setting To perform clock setting, move to a nearby timed level, and press the "Previous" or "Next" command just as the clock ticks down. The amount of seconds ticked down can also set the odd and even step algorithm, and it will also reset the level bonus to maximum once again. Obviously, to perform it successfully, Chip must be safe and not be able to be killed. If safety is near, perform the necessary moves first. The clock can be set to itself if there are no adjacent timed levels, which applies for Cake Walk, Block Buster II, Special, Icedeath and Trust Me, or if adjacent timed levels have Chip in clear and present danger, such as Block N Roll where Skelzie requires Chip to move L or R to avoid being killed. To clock set in this manner, move to an adjacent level along with the clock, then go back to the desired level; all this does is turn the process inside out. An alternate method is to simply exit the game and restart it again - always ensuring the "full" first second and even step. This method also prevents the Long First Second Glitch from occurring during long play sessions, but it can be tedious without an easily accessible shortcut to the game. Not setting the clock, because of the way the MS timer is structured, will make the timer count down sooner; the timer counts down every five turns of play, regardless of where the turns have been used or whether they actually corroborate with the time on the clock itself. Lack of the "full first second", usually pinpointed in an AVI, is a general sign of a newcomer to Chip's Challenge, along with scores ending in a digit other than zero. Fixes With the modified clock software in Tile World, clock setting is no longer necessary. Additionally, MSCC users may patch their CHIPS.exe with the Fullsec patch by ccexplore. This patch eliminates the need for any clock setting, and also provides a way for MSCC users to toggle odd and even step modes. Development Clock setting was developed by Kevin Gordon, one of the original Charter Chipsters, and posted on November 6, 1997: I have a tip that works for EVERY level. Here is a method for "setting" the time clock so you get the maximum length out of the first second. 1. Press Ctrl-P to go to the previous level. 2. Press the spacebar to let that level begin. 3. Watch the clock. As soon as any second ticks off, hit Ctrl-N very quickly. 4. Now you are back to the level you wish to play, and whenever you begin, the clock should give you the "full" first second. This should allow you to knock off that "extra" second that seems so elusive on levels where you are "close". Kevin Gordon http://www.mywingsbooks.com/chips/cc-tipsmaps/tips/T000.shtml Sources Category:Terminology